Second Chance/Transcript
Mission begin Alcatraz is lying in a wrecked dock house in Pier A, Battery Park, NY, August 23, 6:37 in the morning. He realizes he's wearing the suit Prophet is wearing. *'Nanosuit': "Integrating new DNA profile. Initializing..." The HUD begins to activate as the suit's systems begin examining Alcatraz's DNA and activating the suit's functions. Alcatraz stands up and moves around, getting a feel for the suit. The suit finishes activating and integrating with Alcatraz's DNA. He moves clumsily over to Prophet's body. Blood is splattered all over the floor near him. Alcatraz picks up the pistol that lies next to him. Several bugs are crawling around. As Alcatraz looks at the pistol, a flashback video feed occurs. A flash of images blur past. *'Prophet': "Alcatraz. This is all I can do. It's all I can do for any of us." Suddenly, a memory occurs. The burning shore on the Hudson River comes up. Prophet is dragging Alcatraz's body across the ground. *'Prophet': "You're my last shot here. Gould's last chance. Last chance for all of us. I'm used up. I'm a dead man walking. I'm contaminated." Prophet is in the dock house. He shuts down the suits systems. *'Prophet': "But you... you can finish this thing... you have to!" He takes off his helmet. A rush of images and memories occur. *'Prophet': "Welcome to the future son. Welcome to the war." Prophet looks out the window, the nanosuit on you now. *'Prophet': "Oh yeah... one last wish.... It won't let me go that easily. Symbioses. Gotta break the link." Prophet grabs the pistol and holds it up. *'Prophet': "I gave you the suit. I gave you my life. Promise me... Find Gould. It's all I can do now. You are all I can do." Prophet raises the pistol to this temple. *'Prophet': "They used to call me Prophet. Remember me." He fires. The flashback ends. Alcatraz gains full control now. New objective: Locate and protect Nathan Gould: Break the padlock. Alcatraz walks over to the locked door and melees the lock, breaking it. The door opens. As Alcatraz walks through it, a C.E.L.L. officer contacts another C.E.L.L. operative. *'C.E.L.L. operator': "Cobalt Seven. We got fresh bodies on the beach here. Couple live ones too I think." *'Cobalt Seven': "Right! Bring them up." Alcatraz moves around. There are several dead C.E.L.L. soldiers on the ground. *'C.E.L.L. operator': "Looks like... Marine Special Ops or something. Yeah, Force Recon flashes." *'Cobalt Seven': "Then they're in this. Get them stabilized, and find out what they know. Lockhart wants this piece of shit bad." Alcatraz ducks through a blocked doorway. Several dead E.M.A.T. examiners lay dead next to cover walks over to a laptop and turns it on. *'Akhila Roy': "This is Doctor Akhila Roy. E.M.A.T. crisis team one. We're at the fifth day now, and we've still made virtually no progress in halting the spread of infection in the Manhattan virus. Anti-virals have some temporary effect, most notably Tramarovax and its genetic rivals, but ultimately the process always resumes. In the end, we can do nothing but watch these people die. And our situation has not been helped by heavy-handed policing from-" *'Doctor Jeff': "Akhila, I really don't think you want to get political right now-" *'Akhila Roy': "No Jeff, they need to know. I want to go on record here. The C.E.L.L. martial law crackdown has been brutal and disastrous from it's inception-" *'Doctor Jeff': "Yeah. Big surprise." *'Akhila Roy': "These PMC goons have done nothing but spread panic and get in our way from day one! They clearly aren't up to the job, and their brutality has only increased as the situation worsens. And with the whole island now sealed off at Commander Lockhart's orders-" Suddenly, a door opens in the background. *'Doctor Jeff': "Hey- you can't just- Akhila!" *'Akhila Roy': "What they hell do you think you're doing-" *'C.E.L.L. operator': "Get out of the way doc. This is for your own good!" The two are knocked on the ground with grunts and yells. The recording ends. Alcatraz walks up the nearby stairs. Suddenly, a radio transmission comes on. The suit's radio system turns online. *'Nathan Gould': "Prophet? It's Gould. You read me man? Prophet?" The transmission ends. Alcatraz walks over and power jumps over the hole in the ground. He melees the door on the other side open. Suddenly, a gun outside fires. *'Nathan Gould': "Prophet, listen to me. I don't no if you can hear this but they're coming for you man. You have to find those Marines." Alcatraz power jumps onto a ledge on the upper floor which has broken off. He walks to the exit. The gun outside fires again twice. Alcatraz quickly grabs the bar holding the door closed and yanks it off. He opens the door. Sunlight floods in as Alcatraz walks outside. He stands down as he looks at Battery Park and a some skyscrapers of Manhattan. He walks over to the edge. *'Nanosuit': "System Overide." A helicopter flies overhead as the Nanosuit turns on the visor systems. *'Nanosuit': "System Online." Alcatraz activates the visor. He zooms in on two C.E.L.L. operators that were interrogating the Marines. One of the Marines is already dead, as one of the C.E.L.L. operators fires three shots into the other Marine. He falls backward dead. *'Nanosuit': "Threat detected." *'Nanosuit': "The tactical visor provides increased battlefield awareness." Alcatraz zooms out from the two C.E.L.L. operators and zooms in on some ammo boxes near a large crate. *'Nanosuit': "Scan for weapons, equipment, and tactical opportunities." Alcatraz zooms out to normal eyesight. *'Nanosuit': "The visor's zoom function allows you to observe from a safe distance." Alcatraz deactivates the visor and jumps down to the ammo nearby. *'Nathan Gould': "Listen, Prophet. C.E.L.L. are all over downtown looking for you. I'm sending you my coordinates. You gotta get up here man." New objective: Locate and protect Nathan Gould: Make your way through the camp. Alcatraz grabs some ammo and reloads his pistol. He quickly tracks down the C.E.L.L. operators and engages them. He quickly kills them and grabs their SCARABs. He walks over to the ammunition crates again and grabs some more ammo before moving on. He walks to a building and moves the door open. It creaks loudly. *'Nanosuit': "System Override." *'C.E.L.L. operator': "What was that?" *'Nanosuit': "The stealth meter indicates the level of enemy awareness." The meter quickly climbs up to yellow. The suit prompts Alcatraz to use Cloak Mode. Alcatraz quickly activates it. He disappears. The nearby C.E.L.L. operator cautiously walks over to the hallway, checks for a minute, then walks back. *'Nanosuit': "Cloak provides temporary invisibility to avoid detection and infiltrate enemy positions. Movement while cloaked rapidly drains suit energy." Alcatraz raises his gun and slowly walks over to the C.E.L.L. operator, who's now looking out the window. He quickly stealth kills him. Meanwhile, two C.E.L.L. operators outside are talking, oblivious to the fact that one of their ally is dead. *'C.E.L.L. operator': "What I want to know is- how come Lockhart's got such a hard-on for this guy in the suit? Not like we don't got other shit to worry about, right?" *'C.E.L.L. operator #2': "Suit's a major biohazard man. Prophet runs around town in that thing, he's just spreading the virus. Hell, maybe he triggered the whole outbreak in the first place." *'C.E.L.L. operator #1': "I don't buy it. This shit is personal. The way I heard it, Lockhart had a nephew in the nano-suit program and something went wrong. They say this Prophet went crazy, killed a whole bunch of these nano-suit guys and Lockhart's nephew was one of them. Prophet fragged him." *'C.E.L.L. operator #2': "Nah, you heard wrong. Lockhart was against the whole nano-suit program right from the get-go. Never trusted it, always said it'd go bad. Lockhart told the CryNet board to can the program years ago, and they just wouldn't listen. I'd say he called that about right." *'C.E.L.L. operator #1': "You know how many of Maroon section this Prophet took out on the way downtown. Guy has gone completely off his rails. I'm looking for some major payback here. Amen to that." The two finish their conversation. Alcatraz quickly runs out and engages them. *'Nathan Gould': "Prophet, listen. I'm outside the evac center. You've gotta get here." Alcatraz kills them and quickly jumps on a crate and out of the park. A C.E.L.L. LTV drives up and spills out some more forces. Alcatraz quickly engages and dispatches them. Category:Transcripts